I Missed You
by Kuruyami
Summary: What is happening to Italy? What will happen to the others that are still trapped? Spain and Romano? England's magic? Find out in this 'HetaOni' fanfiction! Bad summary, but give it a read! Rated T just in case of graphic violence.
1. Chapter 1:Italy

_**Herro! So there I was, school just let out for Summer and I had no plans. Fanfictions! I love to read them, never wrote one. That's right, Ladies and Not-ladies, this is my first fanfic. Please, don't chew my head off if it's bad! Well, enough talk, read!**_

* * *

_Italy..._

Who's whispering to me?

Through my closed eyes, a bright light was evident. I felt grass under me. Slowly, I blinked my eyes open to meet a pair of light blue ones. I sat up and rubbed my eyes to clear them... These blue eyes... Germany?

Germany~!

My eyes widened to examine the man in front of me.

"Hol...,"I whispered in disbelief.

"It has been a awhile, eh, Italy," he responded, helping me up off the ground.

"A-Holy Roman Empire~! My... you've a-grown up."

"Only because you wished it. Now, let's go. They're waiting for us."

"Hm~? A-who is?," I asked, clearly confused,"and a-where is the mansion?"

"Follow me and you'll see," Holy Rome replied with a sad smile.

Taking my hand, he lead through the trees and up to a large building. The mansion! And right outside of it, Japan and Prussia!

"I went a-back in time again?," I mumbled to myself.

"Itary, why did you suddenry bort off into the forest?," Japan asked, concern filling his brown eyes.

"Hm. Sorry. Now ve van go inside und look around," Holy Rome replied with a German accent. He sounded just like Germany!

Japan turned his attention back to the large, dark mansion and said,"I never thought that we wourd rearry find it."

"Kind of a desolate feel... not bad!," Prussia cockily yelled.

"Italy...,"Holy Rome whispered,"in this world, it will go just as you planned."

I stared into his blue eyes for a long time before cheerily saying,"Then a-let's go in~!"

Japan, Prussia, and I went inside, though Holy Roman Empire lingered outside for a bit.

"Oh Italy, you adapt so quickly to change,"Holy Rome thought, sighing sorrowfully. "Please, figure it out soon." And with that, he followed us in.

* * *

**_Sorry it's so short! I was writing in a notebook and it looked a lot longer! Anywho, I'm writing a 'HetaOni' fanfic, so those of you who haven't played the game or seen a play through, I suggest you stop reading this and do so! First of all, if you haven't, it will make NO sense. Second of all, this fanfic night contain spoilers! If you want to watch a good, and funny, play through of the game, look for Kyokoon64 on YouTube! So, this first chapter is basically where the game left off. I'm really upset about it, but the game was never given a legitimate ending. So, yeah! Follow, Favorite, and tell me what you think! Also, if you watch the play through, tell me what you think of that! Oh, and give me some other fanfic ideas! I'll try to post every Friday, maybe earlier. _**

**_ Byyyeeerrrr!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Where Am I?

_**Heya, Guys! It's your buddy-pal-amigo Kuru here with -BUAM BUM BUUUAAM- Chapter Numbro Two! Sorry it took so long, my computer refused to cooperate, but it is now, so you get TWO chapters. Hurray! So, now is where it really is just my quirky imagination at work. Chapter One was, as I said before, where the game ultimately ended. *sniffle* Quite a shame, too. So, for those who have never played nor seen the game 'HetaOni' played, please. STOP. READING. Danke! **_

_**Also, Japan's speaking parts are going to be a bit different. As you know, all his L's sound like R's, so I just went ahead, like an idiot, and replaced all his L's with R's to get a better feel of his accent. If you don't like it, TOO BAD! Just kidding, I love you guys!  
**_

_**Anywho, just a random 'me' fact before we continue: I am indeed a Girl of the Female gender.**_

_**Now, read on!**_

* * *

We; Japan, Prussia, Holy Roman Empire, and I, stopped in the foyer. Anxiously, I looked around. Just as I relaxed, even though I knew it would happen like last time-loop, the sound of shattering china frightened me. I let out a small shriek and clung desperately to Ger... no... Holy Rome.

He looks almost exactly like Germany... It should be Prussia, Japan, **Germany**, and I.** Not** Prussia, Japan, **Holy Roman Empire**, and I. I also feel as if... as if there's something that I've... **forgotten** about Holy Roman Empire.

"A-where... is Germany?," I thought, looking around and suddenly feeling very alone. I frowned slightly and loosened my grip on Holy Rome's black uniform.

"Stay here, I wirr go check it out," Japan volunteered silently.

Japan walked warily down the hallway to the right, hand ready to draw his Katana. Just as he was out of sight, the front door slowly began to creak back open.

"I wonder if they are even here yet," an impatient British accent drifted in.

Prussia, grinning like a mad-man, loudly greeted the six new arrivals. "America! Russia! China! Vhat's up, England? Hey Francy-Pants!"

He examined them all and finally noticed quiet little Canada, who he gave a slight nod of 'Hello'. "Come to hang out vith ze awesome me?"

"As if, Dude!," America responded, laughing and punching him in the shoulder playfully.

"Italie~," a French accent cooed lovingly.

"Big a-brother France~," I returned, cautious of his wondering hands.

The Frenchman embraced me and his long blonde locks got in my face.

"Oh, leave him alone, you Bloody Pervert," England scolded, shaking a finger at the blonde

I laughed, but was much more interested in the other, more troubled looking, blonde across the foyer. "Hey, a-Holy Roman Empire," I worriedly called out to him.

That stopped everyone, cold, in their tracks.

"Vhat? Have you lost your memory or somezing? Zis is ze Awesome Me's little bruder, Germany. Vhy vould you zink he's Holy Rome?," Prussia asked, "Holy Rome has been ... **dead**... for **years**, Ita."

_Italy..._

That voice...

_Italy!_

That voice from before... in the meadow...

I spun around to look at every one of the startled and confused nations and stopped my equally confused gaze on Holy Roman Empire.

"D-dead?," I shakily asked. And that's when it hit me. Holy Rome disappeared, died, long ago when I was still a small nation. Did I die? No. That can't be. It's all a dream and I'll wake up soon to my friends. To Japan and Prussia. To Germany.

"Oui, Italie," France replied, raising an eyebrow quizzically, "Are you okay?"

_Vake up, Italy!_

Who's voice... is that?

"Italy...," Holy Rome began.

Though I didn't stop to listen. I ran. To the right-hand-side hallway, past a returning and now confused Japan, through the kitchen area, to the door on the far side of the room.

"...I'm sorry, Italy...," the strange voice whispered in my ear, "Es tut mir leid..."

I spun around around, heart racing, and heard Holy Rome and the others yelling for me. I ignored them and raced through the door.

* * *

A blinding white light enveloped me and I raised my arms in defense. I had to push my way through it like I was running through water. Finally, the light dispersed and I stumbled forward.

"Vould you cut it out!," a thick German accent bellowed, annoyed.

A whimsical Italian-like accent replied calmly,"I was just-a saying that-a..."

I rubbed my eyes and what, no **WHO**, I saw was both a blessing and confusing.

"Gr... Grandpa a-Rome?"

"Italy~!"

Immediately, I was encased in my Grandpa Rome's strong arms.

"You. Are. Just. So. CUTE!,"he said, rubbing his cheek lovingly on my head.

"Vould you knock it off, Rome! Look at him! He is confused und scared. Just explain to him vhere he is,"the strong German, who looked like an older Germany with long hair, barked.

"Oh! You're a-right-a, Germania!"

I was startled by the sight of my Grandpa Rome. You see, he has been d... dead... for quite a long time. In fact, around 1500 years ago.

"Italy,'Grandpa Rome began, putting his hand on my shoulder,"I a-know that this-a... this-a is a-hard to believe, but..."

I pulled his hand away and looked into his eyes, my eyebrows knitted close together.

"Grandpa Rome-a... am I... did I-a... did I-a die?"

Grandpa Rome stood there, dumbfounded, wondering how his sweet little Italy knew and could be so serious about it. Normally, I would cry about things like death, but now, I just wanted answers.

Germania strode over and placed a large, but gentle, hand on my shoulder. As he nodded, I fell to the floor, void of all emotion except disbelief. Grandpa Rome fell to his knees before me, wrapped his arms around my small frame, and apologized through his anguished sobs. Germania sat beside him and rubbed soothing circles on his back.

_I should have protect6ed you, Italy..._

"That voice...," I said, my eyes widening.

* * *

_** *wipes eyes* Sorry guys, my feels... This is a lot more visual and heart-wrenching in my head! I know what your thinking,"Who is Poor Little Italy hearing?!" Well, calm down. You might, MIGHT, probably, maybe, find out next chapter! Probably. Yeah. Let's just see where this goes, because even I don't know. Until next chapter! Follow and Favorite!**_

_** Byyyeeerrrr!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Hope

**_Alright, so here's that second chapter for today that I promised. See? I always come through for you guys!_**

**_So, just so you're not confuzzled, this chapter is Germany's point of view. In "Chapter Two: Where Am I?", we found out that our Sweet Little Italy has indeed died. *Sob*_**

**_ANYWHO, this means that Italy doesn't really have a part in this 'Germany POV' chapter. Also, unlike last chapters, the nations in this chapter are the REAL nations. Confusing, I know, but it'll clear up later!_**

**_Now, read on!_**

* * *

I pushed past my slightly injured comrades to get to him.

"Italy...," I whispered.

I reached down and cupped his cold, pale cheek in my shaking hand.

"West...," my brother, Prussia, began, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I suddenly felt very lost and very angry.

Italy... My ally. My first, real friend. He was lying, dead, before me, a content smile still on his face.

I snapped, shrugging away my brothers' hand and yelled.

"Italy!"

I began to shake him by the shoulders, hoping to jolt him from his sleep or me from this nightmare, unaware of my silent cascade of tears.

"Vake up, Italy!"

Prussia grabbed my left arm and pulled, yelling,"France! Help ze awesome me out here!"

France rushed over and firmly secured my right arm. Collapsing to the floor, I openly sobbed in utter defeat.

It took me a few minutes to collect myself and the others, including France and Prussia, had left me to mourn. Shakily, I picked myself up and sat on the edge of the bed that Italy lay in. I leaned down by his ear and slowly, as to not sob, I whispered,"...I'm sorry, Italy... Es tut mir Leid..."

I rested my forehead on his shoulder and, suddenly, a plethora of memories came flooding back to me...

* * *

_"Germany~!," Italy called, running over to me. "I a-want to cook something! Can I-a use your kitchen~?"_

_"Hm... Ja, fine. Be careful vith mein flour, oil is on za top shelf," I replied with a sigh._

_Happily, Italy ran off to the kitchen and began to cook his favorite dish. Pasta._

_As he cooked, in an effort to keep my kitchen at a clean status, I would nonchalantly wander in and clean. He was stirring his almost finished pasta the final time I came in. I was vigorously wiping off the counter and he looked down at me, Frowning quizzically._

_Returning his gaze, I quickly stood up, waved him on, and cheerily said,"Oh, don't mind me!"_

_He smiled and continued to cook what would become a wonderful dinner for Italy, surprise guest Japan, and I._

* * *

A single tear rolled silently down my pale cheek and fell onto Italy's dark-blue uniform.

* * *

_I jogged slowly behind Italy, who insisted he was tired and running as fast as he could. "Come on, Italy!," I yelled. _

_"I'm... a-trying!," he replied, winded even though we had only run half a mile._

_I sighed, nearly giving up._

_"Italy, look out! Russia is right behind you!"_

_At that, because he was terribly frightened of Russia, Italy let out a small shriek and bolted at an inhuman speed._

_"I-Italy!," i called. He was long gone though._

* * *

I chuckled silently to myself.

"He alvays hated training. Zough, vhen it came to retreating, he vas za fastest...," I mumbled, a small, sad smile adorning my tear-streaked face.

He really is gone... isn't he...

I won't wake up in the morning to find him in me bed... will I...

With another frown and a hopeless sigh, I got up to join my comrades.

* * *

"Can't we just leave? I mean, that Thing only afta Italy!," China pointed out.

"Yeah!," America and Prussia simultaneously agreed.

"B-but what if y0you're w-wrong?," Canada silently stuttered.

"Canada is right. It is a big risk," Japan agreed.

I stood there, thinking about what we could do, when Russia commented,"That ladder was our only way out, da?"

That's when it hit me. The other nations, the whole **WORLD**, were gathered outside.

"Vait," I began.

Nobody had noticed that I had joined them and they all turned their attention to me.

"Ve have people on za outside. If ve ask them to bring a new ladder, or even a rope, ve might have a shot at getting out of zis place.

"Yes! What a clever idea!," England exclaimed, but his eyebrows furrowed together. "Spain and Romano are still stuck in that God Forsaken time-loop. I can't get them back because I'm nearly out of magic..."

"A-and you're a-already blind from using t-too much magic...," Canada sadly whispered.

"Oh! What if we give you our energy!," Chine yelled excitedly, waving his arms around in the air.

"Hm... maybe... let's see... If everyone could get in a circle and hold hands..."

We all did so quickly. France ended up holding England's hand and perversely, but jokingly, said," I bet you are enjoying zis, Oui?"

This earned an angry "Wanker!" and a smack to the back of the head from England. Once we stopped laughing, the atmosphere grew serious and England began his strange incantation...

_Sangto_

_Rita_

_Mitamadea_

_Ringojoahna_

_Titomarlin_

_Jacklitoria_

_Janetmichael_

_DumbleDora the Explora_

He repeated it over and over and, as he did, I started feeling weaker.

Suddenly, colorful strands of light flowed from each of our chests to the center of the circle we had formed. When the strands met, they were melded together, forming a large, glowing, white orb of... energy, I believe... This orb then drifted over to , it absorbed into him and, once the remaining light dispersed, most of us fell to our knees. We all panted, sucking in as much air as we could to try and diminish the strong feeling of fatigue.

"England!," America cried, rushing over to help his fallen friend.

The Brit blinked open his Jade eyes and looked into America's tear-filled blue ones.

"A-America," he stuttered," I can see...!"

A few tears escaped America's eyes as held his dear friend -and brother- close to him.

"L-let go, you Bloody Wanker!," England yelled, blushing and pushing him away.

"Now to rescue Spain and Romano from the time-loop, da?,"Russia said, smiling.

I loooked at everyone one by one. They had all regained their composer and were focused on England.

Absentmindedly, I stared up at the ceiling and whispered," I hope you can hear me from where you are... I'm sorry... I should have protected you, Italy..."

No one heard me and my sorrowful confession, except Prussia. Like the stupid big brother he was, he put a hand on my shoulder and said," Don't vorry! Your awesome bruder vill make everyzing awesome!"

I must admit, Prussia's grin was infectious and I couldn't help but smile along with him. It was a small smile, though.

Maybe he's right... maybe... **somehow**... it will be alright...

* * *

_**Okay, so I lied! Italy DID speak in the chapter through memories. when I was writing the begining of this chapter, I accidentally put on 'What Hurts the Most' by Rascal Flatts. I was gonna change it, but realized how it fit the chapter's beginning. Never heard the song? Look it up and you'll see what I mean. Anywho, sorry if this is too short. I have limited time between 'Waking up', 'Nap Time', 'Food Time', and 'Night Sleeping Time' Clearly I am very lazy. Until next chapter! Follow and Favorite!**_

_**Byyyeeerrrr!**_

_**P.S.**_

_** England's incantation for the energy-transfer ceremony was actually real. He used it in the English dub is 'Hetalia; Axis Powers' ,Season 1, Episode 13. I'm Smarticles! Or I just have WAY too mjuch time on my hands after finishing a chapter.  
**_


	4. Chapter 4: One More Tear

_**Hey, guys! It's your buddy-pal-amigo Kuru here with -that's right!- the long awaited Chapter Four! *Confetti and Balloons* You guys are just unbelievably great, you know? Really. I... I love you all so much... Ich liebe mein Leser! Anywho, I think I'm gonna make this chapter differently. About half is going to be Germany's POV, the other will be Italy's POV. I'll tell you lovelys when it changes!**_

_**Now, read on!**_

* * *

"Premiere, why don't you see if you can reach Monsieur Austria, Germany, Mon Ami," France suggested.

I nodded, taking out my cellphone.

This blasted mansion messed with time, memories, electronics, and your sanity. Breaking clocks seems to fix some of those a bit, but our phones were still sort of broken and so was our sanity.

I punched in Austria's number and, after four rings, was greeted by his calm, silky, and proper voice.

"Hello zere?"

"Ja, Austria, it's Germany. Ve have a plan to escape zis horrible place."

I heard fighting in the background, Austria take a sharp and pained breath, and the dreadful screech of those Things that were outside.

"Well, Germany?," Austria grunted impatiently.

Quickly, but understandably, I told him the whole plan. He sighed and said,"I'll see what I can do," before hanging up. He sounded like he was in pain...

I jerked myself from my troubled thoughts and told the others that we were all set.

At that bit good news, England began to deal with our 'Spain and Romano are Trapped in a Time-Loop' problem. On the hard wood floor, he drew a circle with strange symbols with a piece of charred wood from the fireplace.

It was most likely a summoning or transportation circle. Leather bound journal in hand, he stood and began his chanting.

_Es cal to Sangtom tatus..._

_Exc mure Calitoria vir._

_Bring them back to us..._

_Bring them back to this plane..._

Suddenly, the circle began to glow an odd, but beautiful, teal color. We all just stood back and watched in astonishment.

"Roma!," Spain's voice echoed around us.

'I'm... a-fine-a...," Romano's voice grunted.

Slowly, they faded into our time-loop. Once they had fully materialized in the circle, Spain looked up at us.

"What took you guys so long?! Roma's chest really, REALLY hurts and... wait... Why do you all look so sad? What's happened?," Spain asked worriedly.

"F-fratello...!," Romano choked, shakily standing up and holding the place over his heart.

"Fratello!," he screamed, having seen his brother and rushing to Italy's bedside. "Fratello-a! Wake up!"

He was shaking Italy by the shoulders, having the same hope that I did that Italy would wake up and laugh, that he would be okay. Within seconds, Spain had Romano wrapped in his arms and legs on the floor, rocking him like a child and whispering sweet nothings into his hair. They both sobbed uncontrollably and, at that moment, a single tear rolled down my cheek.

No.

Nothing would be alright.

* * *

_**Alrighty you folks! Italy's POV starting... wait for it... wait for it... NOW!**_

* * *

"That voice...," I said, my eyes widening and my heart filling with hope. Germany?

I gently pushed Grandpa Rome away from me and stood.

"Ger... many...?," I called silently, wandering to the center of the room. I whispered his name, searching every corner of the smallish room for any sign of my dear friend, until I eventually began yelling for him.

"My-a poor, sweet, a-innocent little-a Italy!," Grandpa Rome sobbed, head hanging in despair and defeat.

Suddenly, Germania stood up, grabbed my shoulder, and spun me around. Without any warning whatsoever, he slapped me. Hard.

I stood there, staring at him with eyes the size of dinner plates. Tears began to cascade down my pale face. Like a small child, I grabbed Germania's shirt and buried my face into his warm chest. It felt familiar and comforting, but I still felt lost.

I began to sob Germany's new, human name, Ludwig Beilschmidt, and hammering on Germania's chest. He merely stood there and took it. My weak little punches could hardly be felt by the strong ancient, but he did feel his Grandson, Germany's, sorrow and yearning for this little nation, Italy. He wrapped his strong arms around me, rested his cheek on my head, and waited patiently for me to calm down.

I did, slowly, calm down and, soon, my tears ceased. Germania pulled away and looked into my eyes. His own blue ones, that matched Germany's, were full of sorrow, pain, and guilt.

"I-a can hear his a-voice...," I said slowly and steadily.

At that, Germania's eyes widened in surprise. Grandpa Rome got up, wiping away a few tears, walked over to us, and whispered in awe,"That-a means you are a-still connected to that-a world."

I stared at him and thought hopefully. Still... connected to that world? Does... does that mean... I can go back...?

_Fratello-a! Wake up!_

"Ro... mano...?," I whispered, his voice and image bouncing around in my ringing and pained skull.

"How do I go back..."

"Vhat? I can't hear you."

"How do I a-go back?!," I screamed, pulling him down to my height and looking him in the eyes. "Tell me how to a-get back to my friends!

Both ancients looked at me with wide eyes, taken , Germania began to explain the easiest way back to the people I hold most dear to heart. "In order to return to your comrades, you must..."

* * *

_**Cutting it off at a rather suspenseful moment, aren't I cruel? Nah! Well, I am, but this time, I just hit a brick wall. Sudden writer's block.**_

_**By the way, I made up that incantation on the spot! Mine! I don't think you guys have noticed, but I use German in my Writer Commentaries. I'm about 1/2 German. My last name is German... Random facts!**_

_**So, from here on out, if I don't get Writer's Block, I'll try to make the chapter longer. Until next chapter! Follow and Favorite!**_

_** Byyyeeerrrr!**_

_**P.S.**_

_** If you have any Hetalia/Hetaoni or "Me" questions, I'll be happy to answer them! Just ask, Leute!**_


	5. Chapter 5: I'm Coming Home

**_Heya, Guys! It's your buddy-pal-amigo Kuru here! It's been, what, three whole weeks since last chapter? I'm SO sorry! Words cannot BEGIN to describe how bad I feel because of it. You see, my computer refused to work and I had no other way of writing this. Last time, I promised a longer chapter and I failed you. THIS time, I really will make longer. I need to at least TRY to make up for those lost weeks. So, question answering time!_**

_** Unknown: I do have a question though, will they all get out?**_

_**Sorry my reviewer with a name unknown, I can't say! Though, I think most of you would prefer that they all escape. I don't know, it depends on if my heart can handle it. **_

_**So, I left you all on a little cliff-hanger. I had some bad, BAD, writers block. **_

_**Now, read on!**_

* * *

"How do I go back?! Tell me how to get back to my friends!," I screamed.

Shakily, Germania began to explain how.

"In order to return to your own world, your own life, you must... you must go through za mansion, defeat za REAL monster, und escape."

Relaxing my grip on Germania's shirt, I said,"Easy~! I'll be home soon-a, so a-wait for me, Germany~!"

Germania cleared his throat loudly, interrupting my fleeting hope and happiness, and he continued to speak with a steadier voice.

"It von't be zat easy, little von. Za journal zat you had, und need to return home, zere... is a version of it in zis vorld. It vill most likely be in a dangerous place, hidden. Zose monsters might be guarding it. Also, in za room zat it's hidden in, dying vill mean you... really die. You von't exist in zis spirit vorld und you von't be able to revive yourself."

I thought about it. It might be sad and frustrating, but I can do it. I'll be strong just like Germany tells me to be when we're training.

And then it hit me and I felt sick and full of doubt for my abilities.

I could fail and never see any of them again. I'd never... see... Germany...

Germany...

My heart stopped, gripped with fear, and my head began to spin. But... but... I had a chance. I can... no... I WILL succeed. I WILL see Germany!

"I-a.. accept," I stuttered, looking confidently into Germania's eyes, then at Grandpa Roma. "For Germany."

At those words, the two ancients faded away, like memories, and the lights in the room flicked off. I panicked, thinking it was the monster and scanned the dark room for a hiding place. The door burst open, letting in a fair amount of light and allowing me to see, and a worried Japan and Prussia rushed to my side.

"Why did you run off rike that?," Japan questioned.

The others stood at the door, waiting for my excuse for going insane and running off, and Prussia gently wiped away my remaining tears with his thumb.

"Time to-a begin the lies all-a over again," I sadly thought, looking up into Prussia's concern-filled blood-red eyes.

I put a hand to my forehead and formed a convincing fake-smile. "I don't know-a what a-came over me."

With an accepting nod, Japan suggested that we split up and explore the old mansion.

* * *

Everyone chattered and most ventured off to the upstairs area, but I stayed on the First Floor with America and Canada. They wandered around and talked about silly things such as ghosts and hidden treasures, while I followed in silence, thinking.

Germania said the journal would most likely be in a room with numerous of those Things. Where could that be? The hidden room on the Fourth Floor that I once thought the Front Door key to be in? Maybe. He also said that I had to go through the mansion. So, that means we HAVE to escape and be out of the mansion...

I was viciously yanked out of me train of thought by a firm hand on my shoulder. I stopped my slow walk and looked up into strong-willed blue eyes behind glasses.

"What's wrong, Dude?," America asked,"You seem pretty spacy."

Flashing another utterly fake smile, I chirped,"A-nothing's wrong! I'm a-just peachy!"

America's eyebrows furrowed and, leaning down to my ear, he whispered,"You need to learn how to smile more naturally, Dude."

I tensed up.

Smiling to Canada, America continued talked to treasure and we continued walking.

We had decided to explore the West wing of the first floor before everyone else. Anxiously, I looked at the door to the basement as we passed it, knowing the dreadful fate that lie within it.

"The journal could be down a-there...," I thought hopelessly,"It could-a be in any one of-a all these rooms."

"Holy...!," America yelled, breaking my thoughts.

"America!," Canada silently screamed as his "Hero" of a brother was flung like a rag-doll into a wall.

"Italy...," America grunted,"run!"

Canada covered his face in defense and cowered, but the monster didn't see him anyway and advanced on America.

And then, I remembered something useful.

* * *

_Germany and I sat in the grass, admiring the beautiful rolling hills of the German countryside.  
_

_"Italy," Germany began, reaching into the side of the black boots he always wore._

_I looked over at him, my face clad in pure joy and smiled. "Hm~?"_

_From his boot, he pulled out a small pistol._

_I curiously and cautiously eyed the gun, then looked back up at Germany. His blue eyes were fixated to my brown ones. _

_he continued,"Zis is a German-made handgun. I vant you to put zis in your boot und keep it zhere. It may not kill, but it vill scare anyvon who tries to cause you harm..."_

_He held it out to me, returning his gaze to the landscape and, though reluctantly, I took it. Smiling lovingly, I tucked the small gun into my own boot._

* * *

Like a flimsy plaything, the Thing picked up America and began to squeeze him. America threw his head back and cried out in horrible agony.

I got down on one knee and fumbled for the pistol.

I've never needed to use it, but I kept it with me always. And now was a pretty good time for a gun.

Shaking, I stood up and aimed at the monster's hand. I remember the other time-loops when I watched, helpless, as America died to protect me. Now, I'll protect HIM.

Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and thought of happier things...

My best friends, Japan and Germany...

My brother, Romano...

My home...

With a new determination, I opened my eyes, exhaled, and pulled the handgun's icy trigger...

Bulls-eye.

The monster roared and dropped America. After giving one last glare with it's fiery-red eyes, the Thing faded away.

Canada rushed to America, who was rolling on the floor and coughing, and I fell to my knees, hanging my head in relief.

'Italy," America coughed,"Thanks, Dude. You alright?"

Looking up at him, I nodded.

"Thank you, Germany...," I thought, closing my eyes and smiling.

* * *

_**Alright, Guys! Guess what? Wrong! It's Living German's POV!**_

* * *

It's... so dark... Which way is up?... Which way is down? It feels as if I'm floating.

I was so deep in thought that the gunshot startled me, the sound bouncing around me. I flinched and soon found myself falling through the darkness. I couldn't move or speak, I just fell, my eyes squeezed shut. I was going to die.

_Thank you, Germany..._

Italy's voice filled my head and my eyes shot open. I bolted up in my bed and, putting a hand to my sweaty forehead, tried to catch my breath.

"It... vas... just a dream," I whispered between gasps.

With Italy's voice still echoing loudly in my mind, I shakily got up get some beer.

I stepped over Prussia, who was mumbling about how awesome he is, and walked to the right to the kitchen. grabbing a beer, I popped off the cap, closed my eyes, and sipped thoughtfully.

"Germany," England's voice whispered.

He startled me and I choked on my beer, causing both of us to laugh, but his face then grew serious.

"Germany," he continued,"Do you... ever hear Italy's voice?"

The question caught me off-guard and I stared for awhile, frozen, before nodding. He was silent, going to my left to grab a beer for himself. We stood there, leaning against the counter, for what seemed like hours before he finally broke the silence.

"Even though he has passed, you may still be connected to the chap."

With a confused look, I said,"Excuse me?"

he took another sip and looked back at me.

"You two, your bond. Even though he is dead, you hear him. He may even hear you, sometimes."

Hope fluttered feebly in my cold and broken heart, warming it slightly.

"Vhat... vhat does zat mean... for Italy?," I asked, stuttering.

"As Irving Berlin once said,'The song has ended, but the melody lingers on'. The melody, Italy's soul, some of it still resides here in the world of the living. Germany, he can return, but only if he completes the tasks required to do so."

Nonchalantly, he sipped his beer, oblivious to my questing look. "Vhat are za tasks," I asked impatiently, tired of asking so many questions.

I was met with a shrug and a know-it-all tone,"I only THINK there are such tasks. You can't expect me to know them, I've never died."

I sighed, gulping down the rest of my beer, and heading back to bed.

This time, Prussia was curled into a ball, eyebrows furrowed, mumbling 'Italy'.

"He must be having nightmares about Italy like I vas," I thought, then casting my thoughts to the gunshot I had heard.

"Italy... could he have used zat gun I gave him? It's a good gun, so he should be fine," I reassured myself, curling up in my somewhat-comfortable futon. As I fell asleep, I was pulled back into my horrible nightmares...

* * *

_**Phew! That was pretty long. I just wanna say 'I'm Sorry' to all the America fan-girls who thought I made him look pathetic... You know, the whole "flung like a rag-doll into a wall" thing... **_

_**I laughed, though...**_

_**I don't hate America...**_

_**But that part made me laugh myself to the point of tears.**_

_**I'm so sorry! *poker faces and hides behind Russia***_

_**ANYWHO, I'm thinking of starting another 'Hetalia' fanfic. Maybe even a crossover. I DON'T KNOW, but keep an eye out for it on my profile thing-y.**_

_**Until next chapter !**_

_**Follow and Favorite!**_

_**Ich liebe mein Leser!**_

_**Byyyeeerrrr!**_


End file.
